


Deep, deep down

by hanatsuki



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mermen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanatsuki/pseuds/hanatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermen Haru and Rin live deep down in the sea where no human can set foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep, deep down

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is just a drabble for an event sort of thing on my tumblr. That's maybe why this doesn't make much sense and it's not beta'd. Enjoy, or not.

Deep, deep down in the ocean where no man can set foot and where no diver can ever dream of exploring – there lives a people who are not like other people. Gliding through the water with scales all the colors you can imagine – from turquoise to pink, some more rare than others. There is one, who is particularly rare – flaming red. And that, is the colour that Haru doesn’t want to admit he is intrigued by.

 

Rin. That’s the name of the boy with flaming red.

 

Rin. Who keeps following Haru around, asking if they can race.

 

Haru, who’s got the deepest of blue scales and the one who can see into the future.

 

A future he wished he wasn’t able to see.

 

 

 

 

 

“Haru! Let’s race to that cliff over there!” Rin says, as points to a cliff in the distance.

 

“No.”

 

“Why not? You always say no these days… ” Rin says as he puts an arm around Haru’s shoulder. Haru doesn’t try to shake it off, he has long since gotten used to Rin’s habit of putting his arm around his shoulder.

 

There is in fact, a reason as to why Haru won’t race Rin anymore. A reason that keeps him up at night. Something he can never, ever tell Rin. He wouldn’t want that look on Rin.

 

Haru’s gift is both a curse and a blessing – and not many know of it. That’s the way it should be. Haru has the gift of seeing into the future and so far of all the things he has seen, everything has become true sooner or later. Sometimes he’ll see things that will happen the nearest 24 hours and other times he’ll see things that will happen in years. It’s not always the easiest thing to figure out which one it is. There could be an item that he recognizes, an exact phrase someone says or a sense of dread.

 

Haru just wishes he could have prevented some things, such as the time when Rin’s dad died. He did try, but he was too young at the time to clearly understand. Over the years, he has realized there wasn’t anything he could do.

 

Now, he could only look at Rin with a hint of sadness in his eyes and hoping that it wouldn’t come true.

 

Haru loves Rin, after all. Ever since Rin moved in, Haru was mesmerized. When Haru was younger he was really stubborn and didn’t want to admit that he loved racing Rin. In a flurry of red and blue they’d be off.

 

As Haru got older, he realized that his emotions were something more than just what you feel for a friend.

 

What Haru didn’t know, was that Rin thought that Haru had the most beautiful scales and tail of all the mermen and mermaids he had seen in his life. It was always what would catch his eyes and when he found out that Haru was a really fast swimmer, everything just got better. His feelings, too, were more than just friendly affection. He was also sure to take advantage of being close to Haru and always slinging an arm around his shoulders whenever he could.

 

This is how two mermen, one with the gift of seeing into the future, and the other blessed with a rare colour for his scales and tail that would catch most peoples eyes – danced around their feelings for each other.

 

Until one day, just after a race when Haru had finally agreed to one – Rin just hugged Haru and laughed, still from the high of having one of the best races in his life. Without thinking,  Rin also wraps his tail around Haru’s – common between lovers as a sign of deep affection.

 

Haru watches as Rin face turns flustered and when Rin tries to unwrap his tail, he just smiles softly and prevents Rin from unwrapping his tail. The stunned look on Rin’s face is one of Haru’s most precious memories and then Rin’s face turns into the widest smile Haru rarely sees.


End file.
